


It Started at Aisle 5

by the_day_before



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Matchmaking, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_day_before/pseuds/the_day_before
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>When Arthur rolled over to see Elena holding out a Dr. Seuss book, in her polka-dotted pyjamas, he scarcely remembered what he was depressed about, and snuggled with her under a blanket, and relished the little yawn of Elena’s as he read through each bizarre page. Before she completely dozed off, she mumbled “Don’t be sad papa,” and she cuddled further into Arthur’s side. “I’ll find someone for you.”</em>
</p><p>Or the one where Arthur’s six year old daughter promptly decides to play matchmaker with her father to a certain pasty-skinned cashier, with the help of her Aunt Morgana, and just in time for the holiday season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Right next to the pudding aisle

Arthur turned his back, literally for two seconds to pick up a pack of chocolate pudding for Elena's lunch, and when he turned around to ask if she wanted oreo flavoured instead, she was gone. 

* * *

Merlin was always very good with kids, even Will’s kids preferred to cling to him. They would cry when Merlin had to leave and say goodbye, or whine when Freya tries to hold them, and they turn themselves towards Merlin. He’s usually the one to sneak them a cookie before dinner, or get them that video game their parents said they’d have to wait for. Sure he spoils them, but hey, you try resisting those big sparkly eyes.

On the other hand, he’s not entirely sure what to do when temper tantrums are thrown, or the snot-nosed crying starts when a tear-streaked little blond girl, in pig-tails, and a blue coat, is tugging on his jeans, lower lip quivering. "M-mister," stuttered out the little girl. "Can you help me find my Papa?"

Merlin crouched down, taking out a napkin and wiping away the dribbling snot from the little girl's nose. This wasn't the first time a child was strayed from their parents. The little squirts are pretty slippery, one second they're there, the next, they're at the end of the potato chip aisle, ripping open a brand new bag of chips.

"Shh, it's okay; I'm going find your papa."

The little girl trembled until she was visibly shaking, then she promptly burst out into tears. Merlin panicked for moment, before gathering the sobbing child in his arms, and stood up. He rubbed her back, whispering reassuring things to her, feeling his shirt dampen with her tears. After she calmed down and began to hiccup, Merlin offered her a lollipop. She pulled back, biting down on her lower lip, pensive. "Papa always said to never take food from strangers."

Merlin grinned. "You are a very smart girl." said Merlin, and the little girl brightened. "Can you tell me your name so that I can announce it to the store?"

The little girl hesitated but offered a small smile to Merlin. "It's Eleanor. Eleanor Pendragon. But you can call me Elena, mister."

Merlin smiled, "Nice to meet you Elena. My name is Merlin." he said, pointing at his name tag that said  _Merlin_. He placed Elena on his hip, juggling her in one arm, while dialing on the store phone, before hitting the announcing button. "Attention customers, there is a missing child in aisle 5 named Elena Pendragon, again a missing child in aisle 5 named Elena Pendragon." Merlin said into the receiver. "Would the guardian of Elena quickly come to aisle 5."

He hung up the phone and was left with a very blank little girl. "Your papa should be here very soon."

Elena gleamed at that and hugged Merlin's neck. "Thank you mister Merlin!"

Elena giggled and straightened up. "Aunt Morgana will be happy that I met a nice man."

Merlin was confused. _Who’s Morgana?_

A few seconds later, a blond man pushing a trolley, flushed and looking rather scattered, came rushing to the aisle, gasping out "Elena!"

Elena perked up at the familiar voice and wiggled out of Merlin's arms. "Papa!"

Merlin placed her on the floor, and she proceeded to sprint to her father. It was a perfect reunion. 

Merlin stood there awkwardly for a moment, witnessing a very heartfelt, yet what seemed to be a private, moment between father and daughter.

"Don't ever do that again," the man sighed. "I think you took a good five years off of my life, young lady." The man—who Merlin assumed was Mr. Pendragon, looked up at him. “Thank you, for finding her.”

Merlin smiled. “No problem.”

And then Mr. Pendragon lifted up Elena and placed her _inside_ the cart, which you know, was probably the best thing to do after nearly going into cardiac arrest.

Before Mr. Pendragon rolled his daughter away completely out of Merlin’s sight, she turned and waved at Merlin, a big smile on her face.

Merlin’s heart melted, and he too waved back, ignoring the stares he got from the customers, who probably thought he was crazy.

* * *

Ever since then, Elena would eagerly wait for Arthur by the door when they leave to go groceries shopping. She sat in her toddler seat in the car, humming to herself, staring intently out the window, before asking “Are we there yet?” about ten times. Once they’re in the store, Arthur gently places Elena in the trolley, that way she won’t be able to wander off. When they are done with their shopping list, she would take charge of the trolley with Arthur following one step behind her, with a small amused grin on his face. She could hardly see over the cart, but nonetheless she strolled down the aisles, before stopping at a familiar mop of black hair. “Merlin!” and pushed the cart into Merlin’s checkout line.

Merlin would politely smile at him and make conversation with his daughter, and Arthur is mildly concerned with how easily Merlin can keep up with Elena’s conversations. She changes topics every minute, and Merlin can bounce back words with Elena, something that Arthur has gradually been conditioned to do over the years.

Sometimes Arthur felt like an intruder on their conversations.

 Once, Arthur was taking out his wallet, and he overheard _“Blue is a very feminine colour, don’t listen to those other girls, they don’t know what’s good.”_

Arthur risks glancing down at his daughter, and catches her with stars in her eyes as she stares up at Merlin, but then stops with a tilt of her head causing her pig tails to bounce, eyes turning confused. _“What does femeanie mean?”_

Merlin would stop packing Arthur’s groceries, cabbage halfway into the plastic bag, before ripping into wide smile and facing Arthur. _“God,”_ Merlin says breathlessly. _“She’s adorable.”_

And Arthur puffs his chest out, slightly, smiling back. _“I know.”_

That was their routine.

* * *

“Seriously, she follows him around and looks for him everywhere. She almost had a meltdown when Merlin was on his break the other day and she couldn’t find him. It’s like she’s in love, which I seriously hope she isn’t, because if she is, I’ll probably need therapy.” says Arthur, tucking his cellphone tighter between his jaw and shoulder. “Lots of therapy.”

"They say dogs and children have the best judge of character." said Morgana, over the receiver. "Maybe this is a sign."

Arthur wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I hardly believe a _supermarket employee_ is my ideal partner, Morgana." Arthur continued to type up a spread sheet. "And my daughter is only six years old; she can't possibly _know_ what my type is." 

Morgana hummed, clearly amused. "Do not doubt a lady's intuition. If I remember correctly, Elena was the one who knew from the beginning that Cornelius was a bastard. And that Sophia was a cheating liar, and—“

"Alright Morgana, I know I don't have the best track-record when it comes to my personal relationships."

* * *

The next time they made it to the store, Merlin was setting up a gingerbread house display at the front of the store.

Elena immediately shrugged out of Arthur’s grip and sprinted towards Merlin, hugging his skinny leg.

Arthur quickly dragged the trolley with him, nearing them—when Elena waved goodbye to Merlin and skipped back to her father. Well. That was a lot simpler than their past encounters. Normally Elena would cling to Merlin, with “Just five more minutes’ papa!” looking up at Arthur with big doe eyes, and Arthur would crumble and sigh with “Four minutes, and I’m counting down.”

But this time, Elena came to Arthur’s side without any negotiating.

Elena was standing on the edge of the cart, while Arthur pushed them down the aisles. She was eerily quiet—yes, Merlin did give her a gingerbread man as a treat and that kept her occupied and while Arthur has learned to not accuse every single adult in the world of poisoning his daughter, but he has learnt to keep a watchful eye on his daughter when she has suspicious behavior.

But it was nice to have some quiet while he checked off items on his shopping list and his separate Christmas list. He was nearly finished. Just couple more things left. _Invitations_.

Arthur pushed the cart to the meticulous shelves and display of cards. This was always one of Elena’s favourite part of Arthur’s annual Christmas parties. Well, all parties really. It would be so much easier to just e-mail everyone about the party, but ever since Elena had discovered the amazing creativity of arts and crafts, there was no way Arthur could stand a chance against Elena’s wide hopeful eyes. Yeah. Parenthood has done a number on him.

Elena did indeed perk up at the sight of holiday cards. Elena held the remains of her gingerbread man in her hand and hopped off the cart. She came around to Arthur’s side and made grabby motions up at him. “Up papa!”

Arthur smiled and wrapped his arms around Elena, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, dragging her up at eye level with the cards.

“Which one do you like?”

Elena nibbled on her cookie, which was only half of the gingerbread man left, and she hummed. “Dunno.” Arthur walked up and down the aisle, getting quite amused with how much concentration Elena was putting in.

Abruptly, Elena squeezed Arthur’s shoulder. “That one papa!”

Arthur winced at the shrill. “Which one, pumpkin?”

Elena pointed at a peculiar looking card. Arthur reached out and tucked it out of its slot and gave it to his eager daughter. She examined it thoroughly opening it and turning it over to the back. “This one.” She said and looked up at her father.

Arthur took the card from her and looked. It was a simple folded card, it had two baby dragons on the front, tucked in close to each other. One was breathing fire to a fireplace while the other was snuggled and fast asleep. On the top it said _Have a roaring holiday!_

Arthur looked skeptically at his daughter. “This one.” Elena insisted, tugging on the card.

“Alright.” And Arthur grabbed the package of cards and tossed it into the cart. “C’mon, let’s go home.”

The thing that immediately gave away something was up, was when Elena took hold of the chart and pushed it _away_ from the direction of Merlin’s checking aisle.

Arthur did a double take. Then he grabbed the cart, stopping them in the middle of the store. “Merlin is that way,” Arthur said, his voice rich with worry, as he vaguely waved behind them.

Elena looked up at her father. “I know.” And she continued on pushing the cart.

Arthur didn’t know what to say for a moment. “Well, don’t you want to go talk to him?”

Elena shrugged. “I already did.”

Arthur knew something was up. Something. It was probably nothing, though.

* * *

As soon as Elena stepped foot into the living room, she searched through the bags of groceries and grabbed the pack of cards and placed them on the coffee table. She ran to her room and opened all her markers and crayon packs, dumping them all on the table.

She skipped around to Arthur and he took her coat and hung it in the coat closet. She made grabby motions with her hands and Arthur gave her a _very_ light grocery bag.He watched her carefully hold the bag and gently placed it on top of their dining table. She reached up on her tippy-toes, pushing the bag across the surface. She looked back at her father, and he smiled approvingly. 

“Papa, can we decorate soon?” she glanced in the direction of the hall, where the closet held all of the decorations, before glancing back up at her father, eyes full of curiosity. _Freakin’ cute_.

Arthur kissed her on the forehead. Sometimes he was so glad that she really didn’t know the power she had over him. “Sure pumpkin, right after lunch.”

 

And sure enough, Elena gobbled down her meal and kept ushering Arthur to hurry up and finish eating _already_ , and Arthur barely got the last bite of his steak in his mouth, when she pulled on his sleeve and practically tackled him to the special holiday closet where Arthur kept all the Christmas decorations.

They already had their tree the last day of November but it’s been bare and just sitting there in the corner of their living room.

Arthur dusted off the box of ornaments that haven’t seen the light of day since the year before. One by one Arthur handed her the non-breakable ornaments. The lower half of the tree always ended up more dolled up, but Elena always made sure to direct Arthur where each ornament would be placed near the top.

They strung popcorn and wrapped the tree in Christmas lights. Then at the very end Arthur would pick up Elena and let her place the star at the top of the tree.

After everything was done, Elena made herself comfortable at the coffee table with her markers, proceeding to decorate the inside of the cards.

“Papa, who are we inviting this year?” Elena asks as she coloured in her hand-drawn reindeer.

Arthur turned the page of his book. “Well Uncle Lance and Aunt Gwen are on vacation, but everyone else is free.”

Elena nodded. “Okay.”

* * *

Arthur wobbled a bit as he found balance, carrying a stack of homemade cupcakes.

Elena carried a similar box, only much smaller and prettier, with stickers of _Dragons of Berk_ and paint coloured on every surface, filled with cupcakes and cookies, for her own close friends, courtesy of Arthur.

They both made it off the ice-y sidewalk and into the school building, with just enough time before the bell rang.

“This is my classroom Papa.” Elena strode towards a decorated door, covered in cotton balls and glitter, with paper-snowflakes. She knocked on the door and waited patiently.

When Freya opened the door to the class, she immediately grinned, realizing who it was and took a couple of boxes off of Arthur. “Oh Arthur, you’re spoiling all of us with your treats.”

Arthur placed the stack of cupcake boxes on Freya’s desk. “Well, little Missy over there,” Arthur tilted his head toward Elena, who was tucking her box of cupcakes in her cubby. “Wanted to bake cupcakes for her friends, which was totally fine. But then she said ‘It’s not fair if I make cupcakes for just my friends and no one else gets any.’ And so we made enough for everyone.”

Freya shook her head, despite her smile.

* * *

When Arthur made it to the office, he was dreading the inevitable speech he was going to receive from his father. Uther was returning from a month long business trip and of course around the holidays, he was bound to be a bit doting.

It was around lunchtime that Arthur received a call from his father and indeed he wanted to chat over lunch.

When Arthur was at the top floor, and turned to his right towards Uther’s office, he knocked twice and waited for the “ _Come in_.”

Arthur stepped into the room, cautiously. “Hello father.”

Uther glanced up at his son, once, before returning his eyes to his computer. “Sit.”

Arthur sometimes felt like a dog whenever Uther was in “work” mode, fighting the pure instinct to do everything Uther commands. Okay, this was not going to be a quick lecture if his father is asking him to sit. “I trust your meeting went well.”

Uther nodded absentmindedly. “It did, we were able to negotiate a deal with B.C. Enterprises just in time for the holiday.”

Arthur nodded. “That’s good to know.”

The two paused for a moment and Uther typed rapidly, keys clicking loudly in the silent room.

“Was there anything in particular you wanted to speak with me about?”

After a few more clicks of the mouse, Uther sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Arthur,” Uther started. “I hope you realize it’s been another year.”

Arthur swallowed around the thickening lump in his throat. “Yes father.”

Uther sat up and leaned against his desk, chin placed on the edge of his palm, eyes calculating. “Evidently not.” Uther said. “I know I keep pushing the issue, but I can’t simply sit and do nothing.”

“I understand father.”

“I don’t think you do.” Uther sighed. “I want you to be married and _settle down_ ,” and Arthur could hear the desperation in Uther’s voice. “Arthur. At this point I don’t really care if you have more kids, I just want you to find someone special and be happy. And of course Elena needs someone else in her life as well.”

Arthur flinched at that and a little knot of guilt just tightened around his chest. “Yes I realize it’s for the benefit of us both, but father, I can’t simply find someone who will not only suit me, but  _also_ my daughter.”

Uther quirked an eyebrow at Arthur, patronizingly. “Well, I doubt it’s hardly a challenge for you to find someone. I hope you begin your search soon.” Uther said. “You and your daughter are not getting any younger.”

With that, Uther dismissed Arthur, with the promise of him _at least_ attempting to find a suitable partner. 

His father simply didn’t _get_ it. The problem wasn’t _finding_ someone. The problem was finding someone that _Elena_ approved of.

 

Cornelius was a bastard, and Elena knew that early on, even when she was only 3. As soon as she met him, she practically ripped his fake mustache off his face. Yeah the fake mustache was definitely a bit concerning. Along with the wig. And catching him sneaking a burlap sack full of Arthur’s things was probably the deal breaker.

Sophia was worse. She was probably a little psychotic. Of course Elena was quiet during every single visit of Sophia’s and when Arthur asked her what was wrong, she shrugged and simply said. “Don’t like her.”

And Arthur nit his eyebrows together, stroking down the stubborn lock of Elena’s hair that stuck out. “How come?”

Elena shrugged, swinging her arms by her side. “Just don’t.”

When Arthur wakes up and Sophia is in bed with him—and no not the dirty thing, she would be staring at him. Normally things like that would be sweet and touching in movies. But in real life, its borderline creepy if your girlfriend was watching you sleep from 4 in the morning till 10 in the morning and she didn’t do anything else during that time period. The relationship was constricting and gave Arthur more stress than he already had before. He put up with it until, he caught her in the act with Valliant in the male washroom of his office building. Arthur broke up with her and ended up in his bed, sulking yet relieved. Elena climbed on top of Arthur’s back, and tapped him twice.

When Arthur rolled over to see Elena holding out a Dr. Seuss book, in her polka-dotted pyjamas, he scarcely remembered what he was depressed about, and snuggled with her under a blanket, and relished the little yawn of Elena’s as he read through each bizarre page. Before she completely dozed off, she mumbled “Don’t be sad papa,” and she cuddled further into Arthur’s side. “I’ll find someone for you.”

Arthur couldn’t help but grin at the thought of his daughter protecting him. His little girl was intelligent. But he really hoped there was someone out there that passed Elena’s approval, and hopefully was going to be good for them both. And he hoped that person shows up soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, comments, criticism, etc, are much appreciated ♥_


	2. Little White Lies

For a while Merlin’s life as a supermarket employee was really very dull. Sure some of the customers were sweet and nice, and it was especially nice to meet sweet old ladies, who pinch his cheeks and give him hard candy. Though there were times where it got a bit awkward.

_“My, my, a sweet boy like you must have a special female friend.” said Alice. She was one of the sweetest things Merlin has ever met, and god bless her for being patient whenever he accidentally rips her plastic bags._

_Merlin chuckled, packing up Alice’s groceries. “No I don’t.”_

_“Male friend then?” Alice asks, with a knowing smile._

_Merlin knew—just knew his ears were turning pink, which in turn made his entire face warm._

_“Alice,” Merlin warned._

That was his life, before he stumbled upon a very special person in his life now.

* * *

Merlin didn’t find out what Elena’s father’s name was until a few days later, when he saw them again—well really, when Elena nearly chased after him.

“I’m six years old,” Elena chatted, as she followed Merlin. “How old are you?”

Merlin chuckled. “I’m much older than six.” Merlin says, stacking stocks of hot chocolate packages on the shelves.

Elena frowned. “You don’t look old at all, mister. You look like you’re even younger than Uncle Lance.”

“Well, I’m not  _that_  old.” Merlin says, as he sidesteps around Elena, careful to not bump into her with heavy boxes. “I’m only twenty-three.” Elena tilted her head, like she was trying to understand just how old twenty-three was.

In the corner of his eye, he could see Pendragon coming towards them.

“Elena,” Pendragon called, wheeling the cart in their direction. “We have to go.”

Merlin only got a glimpse of the Pendragon man, a good few feet away, the day he found Elena—well really when Elena found him. This time, the man looked relaxed, and content. For a while Merlin just kept staring the man, and he caught sight of those rich blue eyes, and then the highlights that glimmered in the light.

Elena glanced over at her father, once, before looking up at Merlin, grinning all too knowingly. “That’s my papa, his name is Arthur.” Elena said matter-of-factly, with a cheeky grin. “Just thought you might want to know, since you might be seeing us more.” With that, she dashed off to her father’s side, leaving a very dazed Merlin behind.

* * *

The next few days Merlin has been looking forward to work, mostly because of one of his new, favourite, tiny customers, Elena. Okay well—technically she was more like a visitor.

God, she was the most, adorable, little thing in the entire world.

She could probably con a man out of his entire savings just with her “ _Pretty, please_.”

Merlin grew attached to the little girl.

He couldn’t say the same for her father—Arthur. A lot of the time he felt like he was being analyzed by the over-protective parent. Well, he was polite, greeted Merlin with nod or on good days, a smile. But a lot of the time, he was huffy and puffy with Merlin, and with good reason too. He was such an idiot around Arthur. Like that time he placed the eggs in the bottom of the bag. Or when he had to clean up actual  _spilt milk_  and give Arthur free milk, because it exploded when he dumped the bag down with force and pressure. Or the time he was supposed to help Arthur find the vanilla extract in the spice aisle, but then he practically led them around in a circle trying to find it.

_“That’s funny, I thought it was here.” Merlin says, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly._

_Arthur was fuming by the time they reached the same rack of assorted pastries. “We passed this aisle, three times already!”_

 

It wasn’t his fault. He just gets distracted with Arthur’s entire air of perfection and charisma.

“Nice weather we’re having.” Merlin blurted out as he was scanning Arthur’s items. He glanced up at Arthur, who in turn was paying no mind at him, merely fiddling with his wallet.

Elena’s head was peeking out from the edge of the checking line and she frowned. “No we’re not. It’s snowing, really bad.”

Merlin glimpsed out for a moment, and indeed the snow kept coming in rapid winds.

“Mother nature must be upset at us.” Merlin said absentmindedly.

Arthur let out a quick burst of laughter, causing Merlin to be in shock. Arthur didn’t express much emotion directly to Merlin so it was a pleasant surprise.

It wasn’t often that he was able to meet a really hot guy from the supermarket, much less one who could simply make Merlin combust and melt into a pile of awe. Arthur looked up at him and smiled. “Well, let’s hope Mother Nature isn’t too mad when we’re driving home.” He patted Elena’s head. “Right pumpkin?”

Elena giggled, ducking out from Arthur’s hand.

Merlin handed Arthur their grocery bags and waved goodbye to them. He watched them head for the exit. Arthur reaching out to hold Elena hand, and laughing at random thing Elena must have said. Merlin laugh quietly as he watched Elena skip towards the automatic doors with Arthur awkwardly in tow, whilst carrying plastic bags.

And Merlin kept that image in his head long after they left. The sight of a gorgeous man laughing whole heartedly in front of him. A gorgeous man who seemed cold, but melts at the sight of his daughter smiling, or talking--or doing anything really. A father who tries to keep up with his daughter, instead of making her slow down.

 _God._ Merlin’s palms started moistening.  _This isn’t good._

* * *

> “Do you like dragons?” Elena asked, as she glanced behind her to check if her father was drawing nearer. She relaxed when she noticed her father was still a good few meters away.
> 
> Merlin grinned down at her. “I love dragons.”
> 
> Elena’s face broke into a delighted smile, and she squealed. “I do too! My favourite is Toothless from How to Train Your Dragon.”
> 
> Merlin laughed, resisting to mess up her perfect hair. Instead he tore off a gingerbread man cookie from the display, and handed it to Elena. He winked at her and held his index finger to his lips.
> 
> Elena smiled, a full smile full of teeth and a slight dimpling in her cheeks. She hugged Merlin’s bony leg, “Bye Merlin,” and trotted off to her dad.

* * *

Arthur bounced his leg up and down in lighting speed as he sat in his desk chair, trying to get some work done, but he kept glancing at his watch, instead of preparing a draft for his next meeting.

He knew he shouldn’t have let Morgana babysit. She was probably running out on the streets chasing after Elena.

In a split second he swiped his cell phone out and speed dialed his sister.  _One blonde hair out of place on Elena’s head, and Morgana’s dead._

* * *

Whether or not Arthur was going to admit it, Morgana could tell he was utterly fond of the supermarket employee, who really shouldn’t be a supermarket employee.

_“He’s a lunatic! He doesn’t even remember to stack the eggs on top of the bags instead of the middle.”_

_“He practically fell off the ladder when he was putting up Christmas ornaments on the ceiling.”_

_“Oh God, Morgana, Merlin slipped on an ice patch at the parking lot today. I mean what kind of idiot doesn’t just step around the ice?”_

_“He ran into the automatic doors, Morgana. He was running with a stack of boxes and the doors didn’t open fast enough...” Arthur trailed off with a sigh. “Automatic doors! How spacey can he be, to run into automatic doors?”_

_“How did he even get the job? Seriously he shouldn’t be working there. He’d probably need to go to the emergency room soon, if he hasn’t already.”_

But of course, Elena had a much different opinion.

Morgana wanted to see for herself if Merlin, really was just like Elena describes. According to Elena, " _Merlin is funny, nice, really nice, and perfect. Really perfect. Like papa! Except he’s not like papa. Papa is perfect in a different way, not like the way Merlin is. He’s a good talker. A lot of grownups don’t like talking to me because I’m a kid, but Merlin’s really good at listening to me too. He even makes papa smile. Like one time, Merlin tripped over his feet and almost threw our bags across the floor, but then he didn’t and then he just started laughing and then papa started laughing too."_

 _Like father, like daughter._ Needless to say her interest took control.

“Umm…” Elena hummed, twisting a strand of her hair between her fingers. “He’s skinny and tall.” She emphasized her point, by stretching her arm above her head, up on her tip-toes. “And he has black hair, and he’s really white, like snow.” Elena paused, hesitating to choose her next words. “I like his ears,” Elena says. “They’re nice.”

Yeah, she wanted to see this man, who had her brother and his daughter completely enraptured.

Then of course, there was the endless begging.  _Can we please go to the store? Please? I want to give Merlin something. I made it for him specially. I can’t go with papa, because we already went shopping on Friday_. So, Morgana blindly headed for the supermarket, not entirely sure of what to expect, despite Elena’s general description. “Is that him?” Morgana whispered into Elena’s ear.

They stayed at the supermarket for nearly half an hour, strolling around the store, looking for Merlin. Or rather, Morgana was trying to match up any guy that seemed to remotely be what she pictured in her head of Merlin. It wasn’t until they managed to circle around the store about five times, that she was convinced this ‘Merlin’ was probably on his break.

Elena looked over at where Morgana was pointing, face full of eager, then dropped into a disappointed pout. “No, Merlin’s taller than him.”

So they waited around, for Merlin to show up. The whole time, Elena kept bragging about how amazing Merlin was. It wasn’t until a while later she realized she probably needed to contact Arthur and reassure the poor man’s heart, that his daughter was in goof hands. Seriously he needs a vacation.

_5 missed calls_

 (13:46)  **From:**  Dumb shit (Arthur)

 _Where are you?_   _I hope you realize you do have my flesh and blood in your care._

Morgana rolled her eyes, typing up a quick response.

(14:16) **To:**  Dumb shit (Arthur)

_Don’t get ur panties in a knot. Elena’s fine. We just went out for a bit, I promise to bring her back in a little while._

Not a moment later, she felt Elena tug on her hand, “Aunt Morgana, he’s there.” Elena said in controlled excitement.

Morgana instantly looked up, searching for a pale, raven-haired man, which she certainly didn’t have to wait long before Elena was prying away from Morgana’s hands and sprinting towards said man,  _Merlin._

* * *

“Merlin!” a familiar shriek echoed the store, followed by loud stomping steps.

Merlin felt a tackling force at his knees that nearly knocked him over. Immediately he knew who it was.

He chuckled, crouching down and dragging Elena up and into his arms. “Hello there Elena.” Merlin spun them around twice, before realizing something—someone was missing. He glanced around for a familiar blond man with an over-protective scowl.

“Where’s your father?” Merlin asks.

Elena looked behind her and waved at someone. “I’m here with aunt Morgana.”

Merlin perked up at the familiar name, twirling around to see a beautiful, elegant woman striding towards them. She didn’t look anything like Elena’s father. In fact, she was probably the polar opposite of him.

As Morgana grew closer, she smiled bright and genuine. “You must be Merlin,” Morgana says, reaching out to take Elena in her arms.  _Definitely, polar opposite_. “Elena hasn’t been able to stop talking about you.”

Elena titled her head up at Morgana. “It’s hard not talking about him.” She said in her defence.

Merlin grinned, shaking his head. “Well, to be truthful, a few of my co-workers haven’t been able to stop talking about little Elena either.”

Morgana cackled. “Oh, I can only imagine.”

Elena glanced up at Morgana and then back at Merlin. “Merlin, I have something for you.”

Merlin was taken aback. “For me?”

Elena nodded, and her little pig tails bounced in the process. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out an envelope.

Merlin carefully accepted the envelope. “Open it.” Elena said, as she was placed down on the floor.

_To: Merlin_

_From: Elena_

Merlin peeled apart the envelope and pulled out a card. It was a dragon card that he remembered was on display in the card section. He should know, because he did put together the precise card slots.

He opened it, a rush of sparkles flying out in the process. He gushed. Merlin didn’t care that his face was most likely going to rip apart from smiling so hard.

_Dear Merlin, you are invited to our Christmas party on the 24 th. I hope you can come. It’s okay if you can’t. But I want you to be there._

_Elena_

There was a drawing of two people, one shorter one with long yellow hair and one with dark hair--Merlin assumed was, himself and Elena making a snowman, with sparkles surrounding them, which was most likely substituted for snow. At least that what he thought it was.

He felt a small hand wrap around his shirt. He glanced down and found Elena staring up at him with hopeful eyes, impatient, but she had good self-control.

“Do you like it?” she asks as her lips purse in anticipation.

“Yes.” Merlin said automatically, crouching down at her height. “Thank you so much.” And he was tempted to give her a kiss on the cheek. “It’s beautiful.”

Morgana was standing by Elena, arms folded. “Can I see what she gave you?”

Merlin stood up and handed over the card.

Morgana’s face contorted into different things, all resembling fondness. She looked down at Elena and asked. “Did you ask your father about this?”

Elena stiffened and shifted from foot to foot. “Not really.”

Morgana sighed quietly, and looked at Merlin with a smile. “I really hope you can come to the party. I know we just met, but I think Elena would really like you there.” Morgana stepped closer to Merlin and lowered her voice. “Arthur will never say this, but I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t mind you being there either.”

Merlin swallowed around the lump in his throat and remained calm, placing his hands in his back pockets. “I might be able to go.” And he could already imagine this situation headed in either two different directions. “But I don’t want to intrude. We’ll see what Arthur thinks.”

* * *

Merlin wasn’t kidding when he mentioned his co-workers noticed a certain little blonde girl chasing after Merlin like a little, lost, lamb.

_“Who’s the little squirt?”_

_“Is she your kid? Oh my gosh Merlin you never told me you had a kid!”_

_“She’s adorable! I wanna meet her too. Introduce me next time. Make sure to mention me the next time you see her.”_

_“She’s the same tyke you found before, right?”_

_“She seems to really like you.”_

Yeah, everyone started getting a little annoying, but who could blame them? Elena was probably used to getting that kind of attention from most adults.  _Her teachers must adore her._

Even Gwaine who was more or less immune to the charms of children, was mildly jealous.

“Should I be worried as to  _why_  there’s always little children surrounding you, Merlin?” Gwaine teased, bumping their shoulders together.

Merlin pulled out the card from his pocket and unfolded it. “Look at this, and tell me if you’re not jealous.” He held up the card in Gwaine’s face.

“Damn,” Gwaine said, shoving Merlin away. “Maybe I should be a knight in shining armour to the next kid that gets lost.”

* * *

Finally, when Arthur heard the knock, he jumped and dashed for the door. As soon as he opened it, he was greeted with an armful of Elena.

“Papa!”

Arthur lifted her in his arms and kissed her on the top of her head. He gestured for Morgana to come in as well.

When they all settled on the couch, Elena sandwiched between Arthur and Morgana, Arthur asked “So, what did you guys do today?”

Elena hummed. “First we went to the park.” Elena started, counting on her fingers. “Then, we got hot chocolate. After that, we went to the supermarket. And then we saw Merlin!”

Arthur resisted rolling his eyes.  _Merlin. Always Merlin._

He glanced at Morgana with accusing eyes.

Morgana held up her hands in defence. “Hey, she wouldn’t stop asking to go.”

Elena bit down on her lower lip and glanced up at her father from beneath her lashes. “Umm…”

Arthur knew she wanted something. Whether or not she knew what she was doing, she was perfecting her puppy eyes. “Yes?”

Morgana leaned back on the cushy sofa and resisted the urge to smirk.

Elena glanced down and fiddled with her sleeves. “Well, today Aunt Morgana took me to the store. But Merlin wasn’t there so we waited a lot.” she swung her legs back and forth. “And then like, hours later he showed up, and then I was running to him and then he spin me around lots--and I kinda gave him an invitation to the party--”

Arthur sifted through the pile of connected sentences until he heard the last part, and went blank for a moment.  _Oh God._

Arthur held up his hand. "Whoa, whoa whoa there little missy. You want to invite the cashier--"

"Merlin. His name is  _Merlin_." Elena huffed and crossed her arms. “ _Honestly_ Papa.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “ _Merlin_ ,” Arthur began and Elena smiled approvingly. “Isn’t family.”

Elena frowned. “Aunt Gwen and Uncle Lance aren’t family and they come over to our house all that time.”

“True, but they are family friends.”

Elena wrinkled her nose. “Then Merlin is my friend that I invite and I’m family.” She crosses her arms and grunted, her stubborn streak beginning to show.

Arthur looked up at Morgana with  _help me_  eyes.

Morgana shrugged, crossing one leg over the other. “I don’t see why not.” Morgana says, twirling a strand of hair, which was always a tell-tale that she was concocting something evil. “He seems like a really nice guy.”

Elena perked up and squealed slightly. “Yes he is!” She whipped around and faced her father. “See? Even aunt Morgana likes him, and she  _just_  met him.” Then Arthur had his arms full of his daughter and  _Pretty Please_ ’s echoing in his left ear.

Arthur sighed, tucking back a lock of Elena’s hair. “No sweetheart.” Elena sank in Arthur’s arms. “We haven’t really known Merlin very long, and remember what I said about trusting strangers?”

Elena pouted, and crossed her arms. If she wasn’t clearly upset, Arthur would have chuckled and simply tickled her back to her chipper self.

“But this isn’t a stranger. It’s Merlin.” Elena argued. “We see him all the time at the store and he packs our bags, and he gives me candy, and he always helps you find things on your list whenever he can. He’s always nice, too. He helps old ladies carry their bags to their car.”

Elena paused for a second, looking as if she was debating whether or not she should say more. “He makes me smile and laugh all the time too.”

Arthur felt himself slowly losing the point of the argument, and groaned in frustration. “ _Morgana_. You can’t possibly think that inviting a guy over that I haven’t even known for a month, is a good idea.”

“Well, I guess if you really think he shouldn’t be there then that’s up to you.” Morgana says, checking her wrist watch. She stood up abruptly, smoothing out her skirt. “And it’s about time I left.”

She gave Elena a kiss on her forehead, before leaning into Arthur’s ear. “Father is going to come by for a surprise visit later today—not sure if it’s an intervention of sorts. I just thought I should give you a heads up.” She leaned back and smirked at Arthur’s blank face.

Arthur had to really let the words soak in. “Wait Morga--“ Before he could get anything else out, she was already at the door, giving a quick wink and blowing a kiss, with the door slammed shut behind her.

_Aw crap._

And so Arthur was stuck in his condo, with Elena begging for Merlin’s permission to come to the party and the aching stress of having his father drop by later.

 

Some people assume Arthur spoils his daughter a tad much. But it was nothing, compared to the showering affections Uther bestowed whenever he visited his  _only_  granddaughter.

Maybe it was impart that Elena was indeed the first grandchild of Uther’s and maybe since because she was a girl, just made Uther that much more protective of her.

Of course when Arthur answered the door, revealing Uther, Elena was ecstatic.

“Grandpa!” Elena shouted, climbing out of her father’s arms and into Uther’s. “I missed you.”

Uther smiled, a lot like the way he smiled at Arthur at Elena’s age, although maybe a bit less reserved. “I missed you too princess.” Uther said, squeezing her tight. “Can I have a kiss?” Elena kissed Uther on his cheek and giggled.

Arthur crossed his arms, waiting for his father to quit acting like a sap. If his father went out of his way to visit him, it was either for Elena, or for something else. He had a suspicion that it was the latter.

Uther gave Elena a box of assorted chocolates, ruffling her hair, and glanced at Arthur.

“Hello father.” Arthur strode up to Uther and gave him a half hug. “What brings you here?”

Uther grunted, sitting himself down on the sofa. “I wanted to talk to you about the party.”

Arthur stiffened.  _Oh No_.

Uther sighed, patting the space next to him on the sofa. Arthur sat, leaving a certain amount of space between them. “There’s no need to be so cautious.” Uther began. “I just wanted to let you know I invited a few women to the party.”

Arthur quirked an eyebrow.

Uther rolled his eyes. “Not for me, you scoundrel.” Uther scoffed. “I meant for  _you_.”

Arthur choked on air. “For me?”

Uther nodded. “I’ve thought about your situation and perhaps I have been a bit to abrupt and harsh with you. I know you are a busy man and I understand the difficulty of finding someone who is willing to settle down with someone who already has a child.” Uther glanced over at Elena, who was now sampling the chocolates.

“Oi!” Arthur says. “You haven’t eaten lunch yet—you know you get sweets,  _after_  a meal.”

Elena pouted and chewed silently as she closed the box of chocolates shut.

Arthur heard Uther chuckle next to him, and sound very foreign to him. “I sometimes forget how much work kids can be.” Uther whispers, loud enough for Arthur to hear.

“That’s why I have taken the liberty of arranging dates for you—well more like introductions.”

Arthur was watching Elena carefully leave the box on the table, while she went and flopped on the carpet, in her pile of books, and then the words sank in.

“Wait what?” Arthur panicked. “Wait, you’re bringing women, to meet me as potential—wait what about Elena? Are you sure about this? I mean she hasn’t taken well to the past ‘dates’ that you’ve arranged.”

Uther waved his hand in dismissal. “It’s not a date. It’s more of a ‘get together and meet and greet and get acquainted’ kind of thing.” Uther paused. “Mingling, if you must.”

Arthur bit back a snort.  _Not happening._ He must have said that out loud, because Uther's face shifted into a scowl. "I mean-- I-I already have a date, sort of."

Uther flinched back with shock. "Don't be ridiculous. I know you Arthur, you wouldn't bring just anybody to our intimate family-friend party." Uther sighed. "Arthur if you really don't want to meet the ladies, all you have to do is say so."

"I'm serious father." The words kept tumbling out, before Arthur could really process what he was saying. "I already invited my date to the party. We have been dating for a few weeks now."

Uther's face smoothed out into a pleased, patient smile. "I'm glad to hear that." Then Uther nit his eyebrows, in confusion. "Why haven’t you told me you were dating somebody? You could have saved me a lot of wasted oxygen."

Arthur chuckled, his nerves being shot with every word that came out. "It was all very private. We wanted to take things really slow --glacial slow, and we just agreed that we wanted more serious things from each other."

Uther nodded, approving everything that Arthur said. "So, what is this mystery significant other's name?"

Arthur panicked, scrolling through the list of friends in his brain, he could persuade to be just play along for a few weeks.

Uther leaned back and crossed his arms, a sign that means  _I'm waiting_.

Arthur searched around the living room, eyes wandering aimlessly at everything. "Uh--" And then his eyes landed on Elena. Arthur blinked once before saying "Merlin." Arthur was pleased to hear his voice was steady. "HIs name is Merlin."

Uther grunted, a little put-off. "Merlin? That's a peculiar name for a woman."

 Arthur mentally wanted to slap himself up the head. "No father, Merlin is a man."

Despite Uther accepting the fact Arthur swung both ways, it was evident he preferred Arthur to be with a woman, most likely due to the fact he wanted more grandchildren.

Uther's eyes widened in acknowledgement. "I see." He cleared his throat. "Well, in that case I will be looking forward to meeting the fellow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter was confusing. I haven't really intended for this to be a multi POV, but it ended up that way, but it will mostly be from Arthur's and Merlin's perspective from now on, or even more or less just Arthur's. 
> 
> _kudos, comments, criticism, etc, are much appreciated ♥_


End file.
